


Beach City

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU, idk yet, lots of different ships, maybe a little stevinel and amedot, multi-shipper who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: As Steven, Connie, and Spinel try to make it through highschool, Lapis and Peridot are forced to be roommates with one another.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Beach City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets to school late.

Steven parked the silver car in the parking space. Immediately when he got out of the car, he heard a squeaking noise. He turned to it and saw Spinel standing across the road with a rubber dog toy, with her bright pink dyed hair tied up into pigtails and her thick eyeliner on as usual. Sometimes Steven wondered why he was even friends with her, but he didn't care. She may look tough and intimidating on the outside, but he knew she was a softie on the inside.

As Steven walked over to her, she crossed her arms. "Where've you been? You aren't usually this late to school."

"I forgot to set my alarm. I would've slept more if Connie hadn't called me. Thank the stars I have her," he chuckled lightly.

"Y'know, it's fun to see you rebel sometimes."

"Tch, rebel by sleeping in? I've done worse," he said as the two started walking to the entrance of the school.

"Not lately," Spinel pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pink jacket, "So? Unlike you, I've been focused on actually passing high school."

"Oh please, you're still a junior. You'll have plenty of time to pass," Spinel entered the school building.

"It's not that easy," he said and heard the bell ring. "Crap, I've gotta go. Talk to you later?" He started to run down the hall, getting to his first period class.

"Later, Universe," she watched him leave.

* * *

After getting a tardy slip from his first period teacher, Steven went on about his day normally. He walked out of his third period class and walked down the hall, headed to his fourth period.

"Steven!" He turned around and saw his best friend Connie running up to him. "I need your help," she said urgently.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I have an English test after lunch, and I studied all night, but I still don't feel prepared. You're a year ahead of me, so I was hoping you could help me?" She asked.

"I nearly failed English last year, just warning you."

"I'm getting desperate."

"I could try?"

"Thank you!" She adjusted her glasses, smiling.

Steven got an idea, "Oh, we could go out for lunch today, if you want." Their school would allow students to leave campus during lunch, as long as they come back in time for their next period.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you in the parking lot?"

Steven nodded, and the two teenagers parted ways.


End file.
